Truth or Dare
by pinkkoala213
Summary: The Dex Holders (Johto Kanto) are in high school! The girls are just playing a game of truth or dare. However, when Blue is included, it's never "just a game". Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu !


So much fun to write! I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism is always great!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon Manga/Special or the characters.

Yellow came walking back, her face scarlet. Crystal and Blue burst out laughing at her face. "How was it?" Crystal asked as her laughs subsided. Yellow sat down in one of the chairs in front of them. "I hate you guys." she mumbled. This caused the other two girls to crack up again.

It had started out as a simple game of Truth or Dare. However, once it had got to Yellow's turn, and she said dare, Blue decided to get a little evil. "Go slap Red's butt." she smirked. "WHAT?!" Yellow gasped. "You heard me!" the brunette responded. "I-we-he-but-" the blond stammered, but Blue put up a finger. "Ah ah ah, no buts-just Red's." she cut her off. Yellow frowned, and grumbled away to complete her task.

Unfortunately, Red was engaged in a conversation with Misty and Brock at this time. Yellow grimaced as she looked at him. Blue cheered in encouragement, as she and Crystal watched in interest. Red's back was to Yellow. Misty saw her coming over, and talked louder. Yellow took a deep breath, raised her arm and slapped his butt. All jaws dropped. She could see Red's body stiffen in surprise. Yellow sprinted away before he could turn around. Which led to the current situation.

"Alright, I'm done." Yellow frowned. Blue cleared her throat. "Crystal, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare! If Yellow could do that, I can do anything! Haha!" the navy haired girl joked. "I dare you to make plans with Gold this weekend." Blue grinned. Crystal's face dropped just a bit, but she composed herself quickly. "Sure, no sweat!" she assured the other two, ignoring the 'as if' looks they were giving her.

Gold was sitting on a lunch table, telling a story to all his fangirls. A story that was probably only half true. She was about to turn around and demand to change her choice to truth, but she couldn't back out now. _I have to do this!_ she told herself, and digging her nails into her palms she walked to the table.

"...and then I threw him the good ol' one two-" Gold was saying, and demonstrated some punches, getting oohs and ahhs, "and showed him who's boss!" All the girls seemed to swoon at the end of his story. Crystal rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat. The boy turned around, as well as the girls. "Hey, Crys! What's up?" her longtime friend asked her. She earned a couple glares at the mention of Gold's nickname for her. "Um, Gold." she said. "..Yes, Crystal?" he asked. "Well...would you..." she spoke hesitantly, "like to hang out this Saturday?"

Now all pairs of eyes were glaring at her, except for one-his. His face crinkled up in a smile. "Why, of course!" he agreed. "Okaygoodthanksbye!" Crystal spat out, and ran away to her table before he could get in another word.

"Well? What happened?" Yellow asked between laughs. Crystal took a deep breath. "We have plans for Saturday." she reported, and then sat down and slumped in her seat. "That was brutal!" she complained. "I agree!" Yellow chimed in. Blue just laughed. "Well, I have the perfect one for you, Ms. Blue!" Yellow brought up, grinning a grin similar to Blue's. Blue stopped laughing, and looked at her friend expectantly. "Well, what is it? I pick dare." she said. Yellow's grin seemed to get bigger.  
"For our grand finale, I dare you to go over to Green and kiss him on the cheek."

Blue and Crystal both dropped their mouths in surprise. Yellow just looked at them, arms crossed and smiling. "What," she asked, "too much for you to handle?" Blue regained her composure, and Crystal laughed. "No, I'm just surprised! It's not like you to say something like that." the oldest girl responded, running a hand through her brown hair. "Since when?" Yellow asked. "Yellow, the most challenging dare you could think of was for me to run up to someone and say 'Penis' to them." Crystal reminded her. Yellow frowned, knowing they were right, but focused on what she had just proposed. "Well then, Blue, go and do it! He's right over there!" Yellow pointed behind her.

Green was sitting against a tree, apple in one hand and a book in the other. Several girls were watching him in fascination. Blue got up, and brushed imaginary dust off her red skirt. "Step aside, ladies. Prepare to be amazed." Blue giggled, and walked over to the boy she loved to annoy.

"Green!" she greeted him in her usual, cheerful way. "If you want something, then no." he said, not even looking up from his book. "Well, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to someone you want to talk to!" she frowned. "Who said I wanted to talk?" he countered, and looked up at her with his big green eyes. Blue almost lost herself for a second, but regained her composure. "Whatcha reading?" she asked, sitting next to him. He sighed, and flipped to the cover. "Complex Anatomy. Sounds boring." she commented. "Does everything have to be fun for you?" he asked, opening back to where he left off. "Well, yeah! I can't stay interested if it isn't." she said. "Mm." he grunted.

"Ya know, you really don't have fun." Blue spoke after a minute of silence. Green groaned. "I should never read around you..." he grumbled, and put his book away. "Why would you limit yourself on fun?" she asked. "I don't limit myself, I think our definitions of fun are just different." he said. Blue scoffed. "That's a terrible excuse," She leaned closer to him, "but you're still my best friend." And with that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. A gasp sounded from all those around them. Green's eyes widened in surprise, and his face went beet red. "See you in Math!" she laughed, and pranced away to her table.

Yellow and Crystal were laughing. "That was great!" Crystal said. "His face...!" Yellow managed to get out before a new set of giggles took over. "Yeah, whatever, let's get going." Blue dismissed the earlier incident as she tossed her bag over her shoulder and waited for the other two.  
"We should play this again! It was so much fun." Crystal told her friends. "Yeah, but next time nothing too extreme." Yellow grumbled. Blue playfully slapped her. "You know you liked it!" she told her. The other two girls turned to the oldest one and laughed, but stopped when they saw something behind her.

"What?" Blue asked, and turned around only to see Green standing there. However, she could only see him for a second because the next he was in her face, kissing her. A complete surprise, everything seemed to freeze for those three seconds, and then he pulled away. "Guess we found a fun we both liked, huh?" he smirked, and walked away, up a nearby staircase. "OH MY GOSH!" Crystal gasped before laughing with Yellow. They laughed all the way till their next class, except for Blue, whose face was blushing, and her hand on her lips. _I wonder what other kinds of fun he likes..._ she thought deviously.


End file.
